


Upside Down Mirror

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Friday [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Humor, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Neville wakes up in a world where he is the Boy Who Lived, and everything is different. Neville though, is still Neville despite everything.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy
Series: Fanfic Friday [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: (Prompts) Fanfic Friday





	Upside Down Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. This was written for Fanfic's monthly fanfic challenge for February 2018, which involved Neville being the Boy Who Lived with Harry being in Slytherin planning for Voldemort's return, and this is my plot twist on that.

Everything felt like a breath of fresh air.

That was, until one quick look around told Neville everything yet nothing at all regarding his current predicament. His hazel colored eyes glanced around the room, his mouth opening slightly. Mentally, the sensation he felt was like Apparating, yet that minty breath of fresh air feeling made the sensation different. Which, in truth, said situation was definitely different than Apparating, yet also time travel. Neville of course couldn't place a finger on what bothered him.

No, he could.

He shouldn't have a scar on his forehead, yet beyond this he knew not why he got this sickening feeling like he always did when something didn't go right.

"Neville!"

"Coming!" Taking a deep breath, Neville hurried down the stairs, wincing upon feeling a pinching feeling in his skull. Why the sensation existed, he didn't know, but he did know he didn't want to get on the bad side of his gran. He paused at the stairs, still trying to figure out what seemed wrong about the picture, his mouth pushing together in frustration. Every single cup was in place, meaning he'd not misplaced any of his grans things.

"There you are. We need to be getting to school."

Neville's lips pushed together. "Say, Gran. About my scar."

"Yes Neville dear."

"Remind me how I got it?"

A look of horror appeared momentarily on her face, only for an eventual sigh to escape her lips. Turning her head slightly. "Remember. When your parents died."

"I…" Neville's mouth pushed together, thinking carefully. "They died."

"Oh, sweet boy. I know you can be a bit… well, you, but yes. They're gone. Voldemort killed them."

"Uh-huh." His hazel eyes looked away, his mouth twisting into a deep frown. "Sorry for upsetting you Gran."

"Oh, Nevie, you can never upset me."

Yet, Neville knew there was upset, never being able to forgive someone, and upset, a fluctuation of feelings created from disappointment outside of someone's control. She always got that look on her face when she happened to – or more of, he happened to do something wrong. Yet, despite all his faults, her "Nevie" could do no wrong.

She once said, " _you have a warm heart, and it is always in the right place._ " Another memory came in though, in this strange world, an additional sentence. " _You are the boy who lived Nevie, but the hope of the Wizarding World. I believe in you, and sometimes belief is the only thing it takes to change the world._ "

The last part, about someone believing in a person to get them on the right track, that was something she said before. " _If Harry never believed in me…_ "

Taking a deep breath, Neville grabbed the handle of his trunk, noting the year, another discrepancy, before standing by his grandmother so she could Apparate both of them to the train station. He felt scared, knowing in this world he was the Boy Who Lived rather than Harry, though he did not know why. He pulled his trunk onto the train, letting in clunk heavily along. Realization hit there was no Trevor, and instead his creature of choice was a black cat. Named Trevor, so not very original.

He arrived at the compartment he felt he normally went, letting the door slide open. He nearly choked, looking away. "Bloody hell!"

"Sorry Neville." Hermione Granger took a deep breath, straightening out her clothing from her snogging session. Neville peeked between his eyes, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Her snogging partner wasn't Ron Weasley. It wasn't in fact Harry Potter either. One eyebrow shot up thinking it wasn't Percy Weasley either. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Um. Sorry." Draco's eyes darted to the ground. Upon his skin stood a slight bruising under the eye.

"You're eye."

"Blood traitors aren't exactly liked Longbottom." The young man crossed his arms, before closing his eyes.

"Oh, I meant."

"Yeah. I know. You worry about everybody. Even that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I for the life of me never imagined being in Gryffindor, but a Weasley?"

"Eh…" Neville plopped down.

Hermione stared. "Neville, you seemed a tad confused."

"He's always confused." Draco continued to keep his eyes closed. "Except confused isn't really the word for it. I get the fact you always look on the bright side, which is why you and I became friends – not because my father thought it advantageous before he dis…"

"Draco. Don't talk about things you don't like talking about." Hermione sighed.

"I've got to do something."

Draco's eyes snapped open. "This is _exactly_ why I don't talk about this. You always want to do something, and you always get hurt."

"Well…" Neville tried laughing it off. "I am the Boy Who Lived."

"Not funny Neville." Hermione sighed. Draco's eyes closed again

Neville slid down, wondering how Harry could be so much more better at the Boy Who Lived thing, but then again, Neville honestly didn't think he could ever do anything super amazing. "Sorry." He watched their fingers entwine, finding himself unsure. " _Do I set the world back to the way it was, or do I go through this world doing something to make it better for my friends._ " Neville's eyes widened. "Wait. I have friends."

One of Draco's eyes snapped open, a smirk spread across his face. "Of course you've got friends, you big doffer."

Neville settled in, watching the scenery pass by. He needed to talk to Harry Potter. "I need to use the loo."

"You did _not_ need to tell me that. We're not five anymore, _Nevie_." Draco seemed a bit more like the old Draco, or the Draco from his world, making Neville sigh in relief. Hermione's mouth twisted into a smirk of amusement. Draco took a deep breath, rubbing his light blonde locks of hair. "Ugh. I didn't mean it that way. It's just…"

"You worry, because he's your friend, and it's one of the things that gets him bullied."

"I'll be fine." Neville stood up.

"Just, be sure to turn the other way if you see Potter."

Draco didn't see Neville swallow at that statement. He hurried forward, a plan in mind. Somehow, he knew which compartment Harry was in. He opened the door, only to see Ron and Harry glaring at him, but there being some muttering about the Dark Lords return. Neville's eyes closed, not sure he wanted to know what was going on. "I need to… uh."

"What?"

"Talk?"

"Bloody hell. You can't just…"

"Talk."

"Alone."

"Harry."

"It's not as if I can do anything to him, is it."

"True, but."

"Ron, go pester some first years. You like doing that."

Neville took a deep breath, but didn't like the look on Ron's face as he left the compartment, closing the door behind him. "Why do you act the way you do?"

Harry took a deep breath, anger flashing in his eyes. "Why?" He hissed, the anger becoming even more evident. "Why do I _act_ the way I do, acting out? Why wouldn't I? My parents are in a mental ward because some…" The words out of Harry's mouth next weren't very nice, but were words that – despite Bellatrix and her husband having done the same thing to his parents in the other room., he would never have used. "… decided to use an unforgivable spell on them."

"That's not any reason…"

"I then got stuck at my bloody relatives who don't care, but see me as some creep because I can do magic? They're afraid of me, so I make everyone afraid."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"I _don't_ need your pity Longbottom."

"It's not pity."

"Then what is it?"

"I believe in you."

Harry folded his arms, his green eyes glaring at the young man. "You what?"

"Uh, that sounded stupid."

"Yeah, it did." Harry stood up. "What is it with you coming in here, and suddenly saying you believe in me? I've always beat you up, humiliate me, and you're saying you believe in me?"

"I honestly believe you can be a better person."

"Bloody hell!"

"Well, hypothetically speaking, in another world another time you believed in me, so…"

Harry stood up, placing his face right into Neville's the anger was quite evident. "Get _out_ , Longbottom!"

"I. Believe. In."

Harry's fist swung back, crashing into Neville's eye, making his head knock against the door of the compartment.

"You." Neville's hand went up to his eye. "Oww."

"Get out."

Letting out a sigh, Neville stood up, before heading back to the compartment where Draco and Hermione were. Draco had fallen asleep and was leaning against Hermione's shoulder, a soft snore coming from his lungs. Her brown eyes widened upon seeing their friend. "Neville?"

"Um. Hi again."

Draco startled, sitting up straight before looking right at Neville. His mouth twisted into a frown. "Didn't I tell you to go the other way if you saw Potter? It was Potter, right? I'm going to so…"

"Actually, I kind of purposefully walked in on Potter."

"What?"

"I went and told him I believe he can be a better person?"

Draco's silver eyes blinked, then, after a few seconds the palm of his hand hit his face. "Neville."

"Sorry?"

"Don't apologize. Just. That is so like you." Draco sighed, removing his hand to smile at Neville. It was kind of nice to see a genuine smile from Malfoy.

"We wouldn't have you any other way."


End file.
